


Confessions of a Birdy

by StoryWeaverKirea



Series: Fairgame Weekend 2020 [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Boyfriends, FairGameWeekend, Fairgame Weekend 2020, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Kissing, M/M, These two are so heckin' cute, crow! qrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryWeaverKirea/pseuds/StoryWeaverKirea
Summary: Qrow decides to tell Clover his secret!The bird related one that is.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Fairgame Weekend 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954459
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	Confessions of a Birdy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Day 1 for Fairgame Weekend! For various reasons I am a day late but that's okay! Sometimes life just gets in the way!
> 
> Well enjoy my take on Confessions!

Qrow and Clover were sitting on Clover’s couch in his apartment, facing each other. Qrow fiddled with his rings as he struggled to think of how to tell Clover his secret.

"Qrow, what’s wrong? You seem nervous.” Clover asked as he took Qrow’s hands in his, hoping to calm him down somewhat.

Qrow stopped fidgeting but found he couldn’t look at the other man. “I’m fine I just… There’s something I wanted to tell you.”

“What is it?” Clover asked him gently, giving him his full attention.

“I um… well...You know about magic…” Qrow trailed off.

“I do.” Clover said, looking at his boyfriend as if to say go on.

“You see...there’s this ability I have… that Oz gave to me and my sister.” Qrow told him, feeling more confident when he saw Clover listening intently to him. “Basically… I can turn into a bird.”

Clover looked surprised at his words. “Wait, really?”

“Yeah, here let me show you.” Qrow said then stood up, his fingers brushing against Clover’s as they parted. He relaxed his muscles, took a deep breathe in and out, then jumped. A flurry of black feathers blocked Clover’s vision but when they scattered, Qrow was gone and in his place was a little black crow with striking red eyes on his coffee table. He knew those eyes well.

“Qrow?” He asked as he tentatively reached out his hand.

The crow cawed at him in reply and gently nipped at his hand until Clover understood what he wanted and started stroking his feathers. Qrow trilled happily at the attention, making Clover chuckle fondly.

“Well, this explains why your hair is so feathery soft.” He said as he continued to pet the crow that was his Qrow. “And now I understand your love of shiny things.”

Qrow glared at him, at least he thought it was a glare, it was hard to tell when he was a bird. 

“Okay okay, no more bird jokes, sorry.” Clover spoke sheepishly before he picked Qrow up and put him on his lap much to the shapeshifter’s surprise as he squawked and suddenly Clover had a full sized human Qrow in his lap.

“Geez, give a guy a little warning before you pick him up!” Qrow exclaimed in slight irritation as he held onto the other man’s broad shoulders.

“Oh uh, sorry about that, love. You were just so cute I couldn’t resist.” Clover told him with his hands resting on his knee and lower back.

“Cute, huh? So you don’t think it's weird at all?” Qrow asked, going for nonchalant but sounding a bit nervous instead.

“Not at all, I think you’re amazing, Qrow!” Clover told him genuinely with complete awe in his voice.

“But it's not like it's my magic or anything…” Qrow protested weakly.

“What are you saying? Of course it's yours! He may have given it to you but you're the one who actually transforms.” Clover stated firmly, with no room for argument.

“Heh, well, I guess you aren’t wrong.” Qrow admitted with a fond smile. “Thanks, lucky charm.”

“You’re welcome, sweetheart.” Clover replied with a kiss on the cheek. “Although, I have to ask… were you worried telling me would change how I feel about you?”

“I guess I was… Not that I think you’re shallow like that but I um…” Qrow hesitated on what to say next.

“It’s okay, I understand.” Clover shushed him with a finger to his lips. “And this doesn’t change anything, I love you so much Qrow.” 

Qrow smiled the biggest smile Clover had ever seen and then kissed him. It was passionate yet gentle as they conveyed all they felt for one another. They were smiling when they finally pulled apart. 

“I love you too Clover.” Qrow told him sincerely, pressing their foreheads together. 

They enjoyed a quiet moment until Clover spoke.

“You know, I’ve been calling you pretty bird this whole time because of your name but I had no idea how accurate it really was until now.”

Qrow rolled his eyes and said, “Ugh, you’re gonna go crazy with bird names now aren’t you?”

“Only if you don’t mind, pretty bird.” Clover told him with a kiss to his forehead.

“You know I don’t, shamrock.” Qrow replied, nuzzling his cheek and peppering his face with kisses.

“Well then, lucky me.” Clover said as he held Qrow closer and enjoyed the attention.

He certainly hadn’t expected something like Qrow being able to turn into a bird but he was happy his boyfriend had decided to tell him. This didn’t change anything other than now he was planning on giving Qrow lots of pets and scritches whenever he was in his crow form.

It was a new way to show his love.


End file.
